


your hips, your lips, they're mine

by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux
Summary: Elena is invited to one of Carolyn's dinner parties. She stays late.
Relationships: Elena Felton/Carolyn Martens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	your hips, your lips, they're mine

Carolyn’s dinner party was exquisite. Lovely company, excellent food and expensive wine. And Carolyn herself was dressed to the nines. She wore a long navy dress that tastefully accentuated the curves of her body, and her face was made up beautifully, her hair smelling of strawberries and the rest of her smelling of expensive perfume. 

Not that Elena should have noticed, of course, Carolyn’s scent or the subtle differences between her hair and her neck. But it was hard not to notice anything about Carolyn. The command she held over any room she entered. The accomplishments of her career. The way her lip curled upwards when she caught Elena looking at her for just a little bit too long. As if she liked being stared at. As if she knew she was the woman Elena thought about at night, eyes squeezed shut and head buried in her pillow, pretending her hand was Carolyn’s and the warmth of her blanket was Carolyn’s hot breath on her neck. 

As if she liked what she knew. 

Elena tried not to get her hopes up for tonight, even though it was, after all, the first time she’d been invited to one of Carolyn’s dinner parties. She found it amazing that Carolyn still managed to entertain at all with everything going on at work, especially to do so in such a lavish way when Elena hardly had the energy to invite friends over for takeaway. Carolyn said it was important to keep up appearances, though. Elena just wasn’t sure if she meant for the sake of preserving her cover, or for the sake of preserving her own image. 

But at any rate, her hopes were still up that the evening could turn into something more. Especially when Carolyn didn’t try to pass her off to her son, as she’d half-expected. She even defended Elena from some of Kenny’s more awkward advances. 

“You look beautiful tonight,” he’d said, sweat visible on his forehead. 

“More potatoes, Elena, dear?” Carolyn had asked before Elena had the chance to respond, thank God.

The night drew to a close, and the guests filtered out, one by one. Even Kenny mumbled something about being tired and headed up the stairs. Elena smiled a small smile at the knowledge that she would later be able to tease him about living at home with his mum. Finally, they were the only two left at the party, sitting on a chaise together. They laughed and sipped pink cocktails. 

“Did you have a nice time tonight, Elena?” asked Carolyn. 

“Of course,” said Elena. 

There was that rare, chuffed smile of Carolyn’s again. “Why ‘of course’?” she asked. 

“It’s always a good time when I’m with you.” Elena smiled. She rarely flirted this brazenly, this shamelessly, but Carolyn brought out something strange in her, something strange and strong and good. 

Carolyn put a hand on her arm. “It’s getting late,” she said, not unkindly or bluntly. “If you’d like to be getting home but don’t feel safe to drive, I can have someone take you. Or you’re welcome to sleep in the guest bedroom, of course, if you’d rather stay the night.” 

“Rather stay in your bedroom,” said Elena, and laughed, to show she was joking. Half-joking. 

Carolyn looked at her seriously. Elena laughed again, to prove her point. Carolyn continued staring, and Elena cleared her throat. “Um, is...is everything alright?” 

“Ms. Felton,” Carolyn said, and Elena started. Carolyn never called her that. Carolyn almost never called anyone by their last names, really. It’s hard to act professionally and on a last-name basis with someone you risk your life alongside. 

Carolyn continued, “Are you coming on to me?” 

Elena felt something awful rise in her throat, a feeling reminiscent of being a child and making a big mistake. “Oh, my God, I’m so sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It was just a joke, won’t happen again--”   
And Carolyn tilted her head towards hers and kissed her full on the mouth. She kissed hard and purposefully, tasting of sweet cocktails. Elena was too surprised at first to appreciate it, but she closed her eyes and kissed back, grabbing Carolyn by the back of the head and pulling her in, drinking her like her fine wine. Carolyn’s hands responded in kind, finding the back of Elena’s neck and trailing along it delicately, prompting a response from Elena’s body. She wanted more of Carolyn, and she wanted that now. 

Just as abruptly as she had initiated the kiss, Carolyn pulled away. “I’m so sorry,” she said, but the amusement in her voice didn’t match her words. “I shouldn’t have done that, should I?” 

“You should have,” said Elena. “You really should have. God, Carolyn, I’ve fancied since...well, since before we’d even met. Who wouldn’t?” 

“And who wouldn’t fancy you, Elena?” Carolyn smiled warmly, but Elena could see the hint of sadness in her eyes. “You can have your pick of women. And gentlemen, as well, I don’t really know your situation. You’re young and beautiful, and I’m nearly old enough to be your mother.” 

“You think I care who else fancies me?” Elena laughed. “I want  _ you _ ,” she said, eyes shining.“And I’m thirty-two,” she added, “so while I do appreciate your concern about our ages I’m able to make up my own mind about that sort of thing.” In truth, she felt that Carolyn had aged gracefully. Her years only added to her beauty. 

Eagerly she leaned in for another kiss, but Carolyn turned her head to the side. 

“Are you drunk, Elena?” 

Elena shook her head. “No.” In fact, she was probably safe to drive, despite Carolyn’s generous offer. She’d had a glass of wine with dinner and sipped her cocktails slowly. It was good to know Carolyn cared enough to make sure, though. “Are you?” 

“No.” Carolyn paused. “I’m also your superior, you know,” she said. “It’s untoward, isn’t it?”

“I don’t care about appearances.” 

“I do,” said Carolyn. 

“Do you care about them more than you want me?” 

Carolyn hesitated. “Good question,” she said. “No.” 

And she delicately tilted Elena’s head again towards hers, and her lips were on Elena’s again. She kissed more slowly this time, less hungrily, inviting Elena to savor her. Her hands roamed over the younger woman’s body, exploring everywhere. Now her hands were on Elena’s arse, now sweeping up to her breasts, now down at her thighs. 

Elena scooted closer to her on the chaise and wrapped her arms around her, and Carolyn guided her hands to the zipper at the back of her dress. Elena took her cue, smoothly guiding the zipper down the other woman’s back. Carolyn pulled away from the kiss, but only to stand and step out of the dress. She wore a lacy black brassiere that made her breasts look stunning, and simple cotton bikini-cut underwear that clashed horribly. 

“Laundry, you know,” she said apologetically. “And I wasn’t expecting this night to go this way.” 

“You’re beautiful,” said Elena in awe. 

Carolyn smiled. “You’re too kind.” 

Elena moved to pull her own dress over her head; it was a simple summery dress that had no zipper. Carolyn laid a hand on hers before she could complete the motion. “If it’s all the same to you,” she said, “I was rather hoping to begin by sliding a hand up your skirt.”

Elena smirked. “Forward, are we?” 

They both giggled. “Well, go on, then,” Elena said. 

And Carolyn obliged. 

She began by simply moving her fingers against Elena through her underwear, letting her savor the tantalizing sensation of being touched but not  _ really  _ touched. Her fingers were slow but purposeful. Elena gasped. Spreading her legs, she began to rock against her, her hips demanding more. Carolyn bit her lip as she watched the other woman move. 

“God, that’s a lovely view.”

“Wouldn’t mind giving you a,  _ oh,  _ a lovelier one,” Elena said, grinning. This felt so good, though, the teasing sensation against her groin, that she scarcely wanted to stop long enough to pull her panties down. 

“Hm?” asked Carolyn, her fingers still going.

“Don’t ‘hm’ me,” replied Elena. “You know-- _ oh god,  _ you know what I mean.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t, dear.” A wicked grin crept across the older woman’s face. “I’m going to need you to spell it out for me.” 

A shiver went through Elena’s body at Carolyn’s assertion of control. But she had no problem being exactly as dirty as the other woman wanted. “Pull down my panties and fuck me.” 

“What’s the magic word?” 

Elena groaned in pleasure and frustration. “Please,” she said. 

“I’m not convinced.” Carolyn pressed a single finger to Elena’s entrance through her black cotton panties. 

“Please, please,  _ please, Carolyn, God,  _ fuck me?” 

Carolyn smiled. “Much better,” she said. “Lean back, please.” The older woman leaned back on the chaise and spread her own legs, and Carolyn did as she was told, leaning back on her. She felt Carolyn’s hands pull her panties down, and one of her hands began to explore. The older woman stroked Elena’s bush gently.  
“I don’t shave either, you know,” she said, and Elena gulped at the visual. She hoped she’d get to see soon. “Too much hassle, isn’t it?” Her hand was playing with Elena, fingers trailing against her mound, across her thighs,

Elena was about to start begging again when she felt a single finger press against her slit. “Goodness. You’re dripping,” observed Carolyn. “How long have you been like this?” 

“Since I saw you in that dress,” Elena admitted. 

“You flatter me.” With her other hand, Carolyn turned Elena’s head once again towards hers. She was blushing. She pressed her lips to Elena’s once more, beginning to touch the younger woman in earnest as she did so. Elena moaned into the kiss, her hips rocking back, her whole body on fire with pleasure and need. Carolyn responded to the movement of Elena’s hips, rocking back and forth with her, pressing her own groin into Elena hungrily. She felt Carolyn’s free hand slip down the front of her dress, and now it was inside Elena’s hot pink bra, massaging her breast. Carolyn’s touches had Elena gasping. If she kept this up, she would push Elena over the edge. 

The part of Elena that wasn’t consumed by pleasure still couldn’t believe she was here, being touched by Carolyn, being kissed by Carolyn. Being  _ wanted  _ by Carolyn. She’d longed for this moment so many times, but it had always been just a schoolgirl crush until now. She never thought Carolyn could look at her in this way. Elena knew she was beautiful and desirable, just like Carolyn had said, but Carolyn was her  _ boss, _ and beyond that, an unattainable and prolific secret agent. This still felt a little like some elaborate sex dream. But it was no dream; in a dream she wouldn’t be able to taste Carolyn’s tongue inside her mouth, to feel her desperate hips against her back, to hear the little sounds the other woman made as they kissed. 

Carolyn pulled away momentarily, her finger still moving in purposeful strokes. “What are you thinking about?” She got the question out through labored breaths; her movement against Elena was making her dizzy with want. 

“How bloody long I’ve wanted you to do this,” said Elena. 

Carolyn smiled. “I noticed you the day you walked in,” she said. “But it would have been so improper.  _ Is  _ so improper. You were always...something of a fantasy for me.” 

Elena laughed, then moaned. “Oh fuck, right there, right there,  _ please _ .”

Carolyn obliged. “Did you ever touch yourself thinking about me?” she asked. 

“Almost every night,” gasped Elena truthfully. 

“I imagined you too,” said Carolyn. “Your pretty face like this, all excited.” 

The two women pressed their lips together again, rocking into each other, Elena squirming and moaning under Carolyn’s touch. When her breath got heavier, Carolyn slowed her hand ever so slightly. “Would you like to cum for me, Elena?” she asked. 

“Yes,” said Elena, “God, yes, _please,_ don’t slow down!”   
Carolyn did not oblige her, slowing ever so slightly more. “Would you like to beg me to cum, Elena?” she asked. 

Elena wasted no time. “Please,” she begged, “please, please, please, Carolyn. I’ll do anything for you, just please, oh  _ God, _ just make me cum for you.” 

“Pretty please?” 

“Oh, sod off. Pretty, pretty,  _ pretty fucking please.”  _

“You don’t have to be rude about it,” said Carolyn. “But that will do nicely.” 

Her finger sped up, rubbing quick, determined circles around Elena’s throbbing clit, and waves of pleasure shot through Elena’s body. She rocked harder back into Carolyn. 

“Oh God,” she said, “oh fuck, I’m--I’m going--” 

She couldn’t get the rest of the sentence out, shuddering in pleasure as she came hard, hands grasping the chaise, calling Carolyn’s name aloud. 

Carolyn had brought her to one of the best orgasms of her entire life. As she gasped for air, the older woman stroked her hair gently, not hard enough to press it down to her head. 

“How do you feel?” she asked. 

Elena smiled. “Like it’s your turn.” 

She turned over so she was straddling Carolyn, and pulled off her dress. Carolyn made an appreciative noise. “You have such a beautiful body,” she said. 

Elena grinned. “I get that a lot, actually,” she said as she slid down Carolyn’s panties. Carolyn, like Elena, had a full bush, and a trail of wet excitement oozed down her leg. Elena touched it, and brought a finger to her mouth.

“How do I taste?” asked Carolyn. 

“Amazing,” breathed Elena. “Lovely. Oh my God, I could go on--” 

Carolyn laughed. “No need,” she said. “Just…” She pressed her hips upwards. “If you wouldn’t mind.” 

Now the tables were turned. “If I wouldn’t mind what?” asked Elena devilishly. 

Carolyn was surprised. “No one’s ever challenged me when I took control before,” she said. 

“Is it a problem?” 

“Not at all.” She smiled. “In fact, I quite like it. Could get used to it, even. Go on, tell me what you want from me.” 

“I want you…” began Elena. She pressed kisses to the older woman’s neck and jaw. She looked longingly at a spot on Carolyn’s neck where she wanted to leave a hickey, to claim her, mark her as her own and mark this night on her skin. “I want to leave marks on your neck,” she said, “and then I want you to beg me to fuck you silly.” 

“My neck?” asked Carolyn. “Well. That doesn’t suit a woman of my rank, does it? What would the others say?” But she was smiling. 

“So you  _ don’t  _ want me to?” Elena licked her lips. 

In response, Carolyn pushed her head down into the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Elena didn’t need to be told twice. She kissed and sucked and bit at Carolyn, who moaned in pain and pleasure, red spots appearing on her skin.

“God, I didn’t know how badly I needed that,” Carolyn said. 

“What else do you need?” asked Elena eagerly. 

“You to--” Carolyn reddened. 

“You want me to what?” asked Elena. “You made me say it, so now it’s your turn, come on.” She made a “hurry up” motion with her fingers and Carolyn shivers. 

“...I want you to finger me,” Carolyn said finally, primly. “Please.” 

Unlike the other woman, Elena didn’t push the issue. She slid a finger inside Carolyn and inhaled when she felt her wetness. Carolyn gasped as Elena added another finger, then another, then curled them towards her in a come-hither gesture. Carolyn felt full,  _ so full, _ and completely under the other woman’s control, a new and very welcome sensation. 

And then Elena started to  _ move _ inside her, still straddling her. Carolyn groaned and raked her fingernails down Elena’s back. Her clit ached for Elena’s touch, and the combination of that ache and the stimulation she was getting now was almost too much. She moved back and forth on Elena’s fingers, encouraging them to go faster. 

“Oh goodness, oh God that’s good,” she moaned. “Oh Elena, dear, please don’t stop. Please just don’t stop.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, don’t worry.” Elena grinned, and began to press kisses down Carolyn’s body, fingers still moving slowly inside her. Carolyn gasped in pleasure and excitement when she realized what Elena was doing. The younger woman paused at Elena’s breast, kissing it all over through the lace bra that,  _ dammit,  _ was still on. Just as Carolyn felt that her nipple couldn’t possibly get harder, Elena ended her detour and resumed her journey down Carolyn’s body, pressing kisses to her midriff, her hip bones, the insides of her thighs, and  _ finally, yes,  _ where Carolyn wanted her, the place between her thighs. Elena simply explored at first, her mouth roaming over Carolyn’s long lips and against her still-filled slit, but finally her tongue found Carolyn’s clit. 

Carolyn moaned as Elena went to work on her. The younger woman was so beautiful like this, just her in her bra and panties with her face and one hand buried in Carolyn’s pussy. She grabbed fistfuls of Elena’s hair and let herself be fucked, filled up, made utterly helpless by Elena’s strokes. 

“Elena--I’m going to--” Carolyn remembered their brief exchange earlier. “That is. May I  _ please  _ cum for you?” 

“Mmm,” Elena said brightly into Carolyn’s pussy, and the vibrations sent her reeling, getting closer and closer to the edge. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming, oh  _ fuck,”  _ she cried, her legs wrapped around Elena’s head. 

When she was spent, Elena licked her lips and moved up to kiss her. She tasted sweet and tart. Then the younger woman relaxed on her, legs open on her lap. Carolyn stroked her hair and pressed kisses to her neck. 

“That was exquisite,” she said. “Where did you learn how to do that?” 

Elena laughed, kissed Carolyn on the nose. “Oh, you know,” she said. “Around.” 

“When you’re ready to get off me,” said Carolyn, “shall we retire to my bedroom after all?” 

Elena nodded. “I’d love that.” 


End file.
